This invention relates generally to a device that is useful to allow one using a drag cloth to thoroughly, yet efficiently and quickly, clean and rinse out the drag cloth during its usage.
The drag cloth, which is described in applicant's prior patent application U.S. Ser. No. 953,850, filed Oct. 23, 1978, is an implement useful in tile operations and especially tile cleaning which consists of a cloth connected to an elongated handle and is used to clean the surface of the tile. In order for the drag cloth to be effective, it is important that the residual materials from the tile surface be thoroughly cleansed from the drag cloth repeatedly.
The purpose of the present invention is to accomplish efficient and quick cleaning of the drag cloth and rinsing to allow one to more readily use the drag cloth during the tiling operation.